Research in aging is a major strength at UTHSC-SA, and this excellence can sere as a base for developing this institution as an international leader in biomedical gerontology. The goals fof the Research Development Core are (1) to expand the scope of research in the basic biology of aging at UTHSC- SA, and (2) to develop young investigators for the future needs of biological gerontology and in particular for maintaining the preeminence of this institution in the field of aging. The major vehicle that we will use to achieve these goals is the Pilot Grant Program. This program will provide funds and other resources to investigators for pilot studies in aging. In addition to funds for research, other resources will be made available to support faculty interested in conducting pilot studies in aging. A course entitled "Research Issues in Biomedical Gerontology" will be offered. This course will present information on matters unique to aging research, e.g., experimental design, animal models, pathological considerations, etc. Information on the nature and purpose of the Pilot Grants Program as well as information on the Biometry Core in the Aging Research and Education Center and the Transgenic, Animal, and Pathology Cores of the Nathan Shock Aging Center also will be presented in the course.